


Well He Wasn't Wrong

by fannypackninja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Discipline, Dom! Eridan, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, Strapping, Sub! Kanaya, belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannypackninja/pseuds/fannypackninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam is a college level ROV student, living with her lovely girlfriend Rose Lalonde. Eridan Ampora is one of her teammates, a sarcastic and bitter student.  To be frank, the two hated each other. Always arguing and fighting, their relationship was far from friendly. When Kanaya enrages Rose to the point of which Rose won't talk to her, Kanaya has to put their bad blood behind her and confide in the only person available: Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> \- Humanstuck  
> \- Collegestuck  
> \- Instead of killing Eridan, and to still have that bad blood between them, Kanaya sabotaged one of Eridan's solo ROVS before a big competition, causing him to fail horribly. She managed to cover her tracks and keep her spot on the team, but Eridan still knows who ruined his chances at winning.

She fucked up. She knew she fucked up. Every part of her body agreed- Kanaya Maryam has fucked up. Perhaps it was just because Kanaya didn't exactly have the right sympathy levels for Rose's mother. Perhaps it was just because her personal opinion was too vulgar. Either way, she fucked up big time. Let's ellaborate a bit.

She probably shouldn't have even talked to Rose that day. Actually, if she had just nodded and smiled instead of opening her mouth, this whole predicament probably could have been avoided. Long story short, Kanaya does not approve of wizards. So when Rose told her about her mother's obsession with mages and wizards alike, Kanaya called it "unintelligent", "immature", and she even went as far as to call it "autistic". She was about 98% sure that "autistic" was over-board. She knew in her heart that calling it "autistic" was extremely rude, but she still said it anyway.

Another long story short, Kanaya was now pacing around in the S.T.E.M lab, having previously been kicked out of the apartment she and Rose shared. Most of the team was out of the country for a competition, and three of the 12 members had stayed to hold down the fort. Two of said three were in the S.T.E.M lab at the moment. Of course, Kanaya was there, and to both her fortune and misfortune, so was Eridan. A few years back, Eridan went to Greece for an international solo ROV competition. Kanaya, always wanting to be the star of the team, didn't exactly want this to happen. So, a few loose bolts and ripped out panels later, the robot was successfully sabotaged. When Eridan came home as the complete and utter laughingstock of the school, it struck a nice little warm spot in Kanaya's heart. She had to cover her tracks, though. If the team ever found out that she had done what she did, she'd be kicked out for sure. In fact, that was an offensive that she could be expelled for. Not to mention losing all of her friends. 

It was probably for the best that she encounter Eridan here, in an enviroment she knows. She'd hate to have to track him down to his apartment and beg him for help on her situation there. She was at least thankful that Tavros - the other one that had stayed home - wasn't at the lab. Not that Kanaya had anything against Tavros, he was just a bit...ditzy. She loved him as a friend, a thing he was great at being, but he wasn't very experienced in romantic relationships. Eridan was a different story. Sure, he was a flirt, and sure he got rejected often, but he still had romantic partners that he had kept for long periods of time. That was more advanced than Tavros, so if she wanted advice on her situation with Rose, Eridan was the one to go through. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. Eridan was practically her arch nemesis. That didn't matter, though. She was doing this for Rose

 

Eridan was currently on the other side of the lab, hunched over a table, most likely working on a robot. Kanaya sauntered up to him and placed one palm on the table, holding the other one on her hip as she leaned over to see a bit of his face. "Hey, Eridan...!" She said with fake enthusiasm. He didn't even look up. "Oh, so the great Kanaya Maryam has decided to grace me with her prescence. How blessed am I." He said sarcastically and bitterly. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't like this either, so you might as well just suck it up and listen to me." He sighed and straightened up, a good couple of inches taller than Kanaya. He crossed his arms and leaned on one hip. "Fine. What the hell do you want?" He huffed. 

She straightened up as well, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, it seems that I have landed myself in a predicament with Rose," She started, "And you sre the only one here to give me proper advice on how to handle it." Eridan's eyebrows raised in shock. "Wait a second, you came to me for help? And on relationships? Wow..." He said, a grin playing on his face. Kanaya glared. "Shut up. It was either you or Tavros. And Tavros is...you get the idea." Eridan almost laughed out loud. "Yeah, I get the idea!" He grabbed two near rolling chairs and pushed one towards Kanaya, sitting. down in the other. "So, Ms. Maryam. Care to tell me moree about you and your girlfriend?" He said, smirking.

Kanaya sat down as well, crossing her legs. "Well, this morning, Rose told me about how her mother used to be obsessed with wizards," She paused, making sure Eridan was listening, "And I may have told her that such an obsession was unintelligent, immature, and autistic." She sat back, frowning. Eridan gaped at her, then rubbed his chin. "Well you fucked up." She lightly slapped his arm. "Well no duh!" She snapped. "Oh my god, Kan. You don't just call people autistic. That's just a bit really really offensive." She groaned. "Tell me something I don't know." He sat back, placing both hands on his knees. "I don't thi I can help you, Kan. This sounds something like you and Rose need to solve yourselves."

Kanaya glared pointedly at him. "Well I tried that, but she won't talk to me. Not even to say "get out" or "leave me alone"." Eridan rolled his eyes. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" Kanaya shrugged. "I don't know. You dated Vriska. What did you guys do when one of you messed up and needed to repent?" She asked. Eridan held his hand up. "Woah now, Kan, you're getting a little personal-" He was cut off by Kanaya's loud and exasperated sigh. "Whatever if it's personal! I need to know if there's some sort of punishment or penalty that can be inflicted to make her forgive me!" Eridan thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. A devious, vengeful idea. He grinned. "Okay, Kanaya, I think I know ehat I can do for you." She smiled, pleased. "Okay, wha-" "Shh, not now. Meet me at my apartment at 5. You know where it is, right?" Kanaya nodded. "Okay, great." Eridan got up and started gathering his things. He had a lot to prepare for.


	2. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That devious and vengeful idea gets put into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes, Eridan is going to spank Kanaya. Yes, this is a rare pair. Yes, it probably fucks with your ships. No, I don't care.
> 
> -Yes, there's fluff at the end. I'll fucking die before I let somebody not get a hug after a spanking.

Kanaya took a deep breath. There was still time to run. She could still just call it off and stay at Tav's. She could just wait for the rest of the team to come back, and then confide in somebody who doesn't hate her. Being alone at Eridan's house was a risky move. She would practically be at his mercy in there. Furthermore, he had agreed to help her, but she still had no idea what he had in mind. Still, it was kinda rude to accept his help and then back out. So she rapped her knuckles on the door and stepped back. "I'm doing this for Rose." She reminded herself. For Rose.

Eridan trotted to the door at the sound of the knock. Kanaya was a bit late, but it didn't matter. She was about to pay for everything she had ever done wrong, ever. Eridan grinned while opening the door. "Hey, Kan!" She responded with a small wave. "Come inside?" He offered. Kanaya stepped through the threshold, looking around the rather messy apartment. "Wow, um...nice place?" Eridan waved her off. "Ah, shut up. I haven't cleaned in a while." Kanaya smiled thinly. It smelled in there. Eridan motioned to the couch. "Have a seat." Kanaya sat down gingerely, not sure how clean the couch was. Eridan sat down beside her. "So, about you and Rose. I have a solution, but you're going to need to be open about it."

Kanaya bit her lip. "Okay, whatever. Just make sure Rose will forgive me." "No problem, she will." Eridan smoothed his pants down. "Alright, the first thing you're going to need to do is lay over my lap." Kanaya gaped at him. "What?!" Eridan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems weird, but trust me." Kanaya scooted away from him. "Why should I trust you?!" She shrieked. "Because I know more about relationships than anybody else on our sorry team. Once we're through, and once I tell Rose what you endured, she'll forgive you for sure." Kanaya still wasn't convinced. "What are you going to do?!" Eridan put his hands up. "Don't worry, it's not sexual. I'm going to punish you." Kanaya was silent. As long as it wasn't sexual..."Okay, fine. But if Rose doesn't forgive me after this, you're so dead." She grumbled. "Yeah, fine, whatever, just bend over my lap already." Kanaya sighed. No going back now. 

She got up and slowly positioned herself over Eridan's lap, his thighs pressing into her stomach. She folded her arms underneath her chin. "So what are you-" She was cut off by a sharp slap to her backside. She gasped loudly. "Ow! Eridan, what-" Another one. She jerked on his lap. "What are you doing?" She yelled. He hit her again. "This is punishment." She gaped at him as he hit her again, this time lower, near her sit spots. "Ow!" She squealed. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and flipped it up, exposing her pink bottom. He slapped her sit spots again, getting another squeal in response. He started a nice pattern of slaps, one to the right cheek, then to the left, then to the sit spots on both sides. Kanaya jerked, gasped, and yelped, but Eridan didn't stop. Her bottom was starting to turn red as he wailed away at it. After a while, he gripped the waistband of her panties and pulled those down, exposing her bare bottom. 

She gasped. "Eridan, no, please-" "Shut up. You deserve this." He began to smack her bare skin, his hand leaving blotchy imprints. She felt tears form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, lodging a knuckle into her mouth to keep from screaming. Eridan had to admit it- Kanaya looked pretty good bent over his lap like this, but he couldn't let that distract him. Most of this wasn't to help her make ammends with Rose. He finally had a chance at revenge, and he took it. He aimed sharper smacks to her undercurve, determined to make it hard for her to sit. After a few more smacks, he stopped, laying his hand to rest at the curve of her ass. She looked up at him pleadingly. It almost didn't seem right to stop here. This was the girl that sabotaged his chance at winning a major solo prize. This was the girl that took his reputation and made it a joke.This was the girl that practically turned the entire team against him. This was the girl that had ruined his first semester, and she was lying over his lap. She was at his mercy. Not to mention she was convinced this was all for her shitty girlfriend, and for her own good. Eridan lightly patted her bottom. "Bend over the arm of the couch." He ordered.

Kanaya's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Eridan, please, I'm sorry-" He slapped her ass hard. "Now!" He shouted. She whimpered and got off his lap, walking over to the side of the couch and slowly bent over the arm, presenting her ass to him. He followed her but stopped beside her so she could see what he was doing. He slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding it off. Her eyes widened with fear. "Eridan, what are you-" "Shut up. It's not what you think it is." He doubled the belt and went to stand behind her, aiming a few practice hits before bringing the belt down sharply on her ass, leaving an angry red stripe. She yelped loudly. He hit her again, lower, on the sit spots. "Ow! I'm sorry, please sto-" She was interrupted by a harder strike. He hit her again and again, leaving red marks that would later bruise all over her ass. He felt no remorse. This was what revenge tasted like, and it was wonderful. The sounds of her yelps and cries for mercy were music to his ears. Finally, he stood up to her. 

Meanwhile, Kanaya was having much less of a fun time. Her ass stung and burned like hell, and the level of humiliation was worse. She honestly could not believe that she was letting Eridan do this to her. She was even starting to wonder if this wasn't all for Rose. No, that was ridiculous. Eridan wouldn't decieve her like that, would he? She wasn't sure. The knuckle in her mouth kept her from screaming, but she still emitting overly embarrassing cries. 

Finally. Eridan's arm started to get tired. He raised it far above his head and brought it down with all the strength he could muster. Kanaya shrieked. "AAAAH!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Eridan dropped the belt on the flooor beside him, helping Kanaya up. She slowly bent down to pull her panties up, hissind when they slid over her ass. Her skirt fell down around her, and she smoothed it. Eridan sighed. As much as he still didn't like her, they were now even. He couldn't just leave her now. He used to hate getting his ass whooped, and then having to cry alone afterwards. He wrapped his arms around Kanaya, rubbing her back soothingly.

Her sobs were cut off by the shock of his hug, and she returned it thankfully. She laid her head on his chest. "T-Thank you..." She whispered. He held her out, smiling. "You're welcome, Kan." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I'll call Rose and make sure she forgives you." Kanaya smiled back. "That really means a lot to me, Eridan. Thank you so much." She said with a giggle. Eridan picked his belt up and slipped it around his waist again. "Hey, now we're even." He said. Kanaya looked at him for a moment before realization hit her. She lightly punched Eridan in the arm. "Are you kidding me?!" Eridan kaughed, rubbing his arm slightly. Kanaya still looked angry. "Was any of this for me and Rose?!" She shrieked. 

Eridan chuckled. "Yes, it was at first. But then I thought, hey my enemy is laying over my lap at my mercy. Why not take advantage of this? So then I decided that you should meet my belt." Kanaya's anger faltered before completely disappearing. "I am both enraged and impressed." She said, smiling. Eridan smiled too. "Well, you better run along. I'll give Rose a call." Kanaya nodded, heading towards the door. "And, Kanaya, if you ever feel the need for some punishment, just shoot me a text." Kanaya laughed and flipped him off before heading over to Tav's to wait it out.


End file.
